My Little Pony: The Fall of Harmony
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: They say that the bad guy never wins, no matter what the story is or how it ends. Well, news flash people and ponies alike, you thought wrong! Not all stories have happy endings and not all stories have the bad guy being defeated! When a lone unicorn transforms into an alicorn, he causes mayhem within Canterlot, forcibly defeating the Elements of Harmony. What will happen next?


My Little Pony: The Fall of Harmony

Villains. They come in all shapes and sizes. Take Discord, for example. He is the master of chaos, whom can use his magic as he pleases to corrupt anything he wants. Also an owner to two unusual wings, he can make your day and life a living hell.

Nightmare Moon, a powerful alicorn, brought down by the clutches of the Elements of Harmony, much like Discord. She brought nighttime eternal and is the owner of ferocious magic. Her magic, sinister as it is, comes no where near Discord and his magic. However, Nightmare Moon does showcase her armor and her long, eloquent, flowing mane quite indubitably.

King Sombra; who can forget him? Although he only showcased his return for a brief time, he was a fearsome ruler of the Crystal Empire, striking it with a thousand year curse, causing it to vanish into thin air, before he was overthrown. His dark magic, along with the door that leads to your worst fears, is truly one to be feared and one you don't want to come face to face with.

How about Queen Chrysalis? She is the ruler and leader of all the troublesome changelings. Her job is to find food (which is the love for certain ponies, for those who don't know) for her subjects. She successfully conquered Canterlot for a short amount of time and defeated Princess Celestia during the royal wedding between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, only to be defeated by the love of the two ponies for each other.

All these villains, all these failures. Ever heard that old saying, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again?" Well, obviously it hasn't worked for any of these villains.

Discord? He was defeated twice! Turned to stone by Celestia and Luna, then turned back to stone after he escaped his first stone stature by the Elements of Harmony.

Nightmare Moon? Imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years, then defeated by the Elements of Harmony.

King Sombra? He was overthrown, trapped in the ice caps for a thousand years, then defeated by the love and harmony of the crystal ponies, led by Princess Cadance.

Queen Chrysalis is the only villain not to get defeated twice. However, she was defeated by the love shared between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor.

The life of a villain is difficult, to say the least. The mane (see what I did there?) thing every antagonist has to deal with is the troublesome protagonist, whom always get in the way of things.

The protagonist can be anyone, or anything. The antagonist works the same way. However, it takes a special kind of villain to be unstoppable and unbeatable. Usually, a villain is either unstoppable or unbeatable, never both. When a villain lacks both characteristics, they will be defeated in the long run, whether or not they deem themselves unbeatable or unstoppable.

Eventually, a villain will rise, a villain who won't be defeated; who won't get pushed around; who will outsmart the protagonist, the hero, the heroine. Today, this villain will finally show themselves.

Deep within the Everfree Forest, past Zecora's hut, past the remains of the old castle where the Elements of Harmony were once kept, into an area nopony knew about was a dark and mysterious cave. Inside this cave, stood a lone unicorn. This unicorn lived here for the majority of their life, practicing endlessly on his magic. To say that this pony was the best when it came to magic was an understatement. Anything magical this unicorn came across, he could outwit and use his magic to get around it. Let's put his magic in perspective: you think Discord's magic is ferocious? Well, think again!

"Good," this pony exclaimed, "now all that's left is this one last spell."

Like I said, this pony was superb to anyone else when it came to magic. He could perform anything magical with ease. The last thing he had to work on was a spell which allowed a unicorn to transform into a powerful alicorn. He had worked endlessly on perfecting this spell and today was the day he decided to try it out.

Trying very hard, he was eventually able to get it, putting all his concentration into performing this spell. Using all his might, he was able to sprout wings from his body, while increasing his height dramatically. Eventually, his horn drilled into the top of the cave; he had to teleport himself outside. Once outside, his head peered over the trees of the Everfree Forest. He spread out his wings, overshadowing numerous trees in the process. Even he was surprised that this spell allowed him to grow to such a substantial size. He tested his wings, getting a feel for them by flapping them, causing a strong windstorm down below him.

He hovered in the air, sending down strong winds, which some managed to uproot some of the trees. Touching the ground, he started proceeding in the direction Canterlot was in. With each step he took, the ground shook vigorously. Trees fell as though they were just twigs and plants. This newly developed alicorn was enjoying being this big.

_If I'm this big, _he thought, _I_ _could take over all of Equestria. It'll be all mine!_

His plan, you ask? He wants to be the supreme ruler of Equestria, the place that shunned him, no matter where he went.

_Time to pay Celestia a visit!_ He thought, giving off an evil grin.

* * *

Miles away, in the little town called Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her baby dragon assistant, Spike, were on their way to Sweet Apple Acres to help out Applejack and her apple bucking. She was trotting along the road, enjoying this beautiful Tuesday afternoon. She could see Sweet Apple Acres in the distance and ran over as fast as her hooves could carry her, hoping to help Applejack out as much as possible. Spike, on the other hand, casually continued his walk, letting his closest friend, the pony who meant the most to him, run off ahead. He would catch up to her eventually, choosing to enjoy the nice day, rather than to sweat in it.

As Spike walked down the road alongside the fence barricading Sweet Apple Acres from the road, Spike felt the ground shake rigorously. As the ground shook, he fell over, unable to keep and maintain his balance. Spike wasn't sure what was going on as he felt the ground shake rigorously again. And again. And again...

"What is going on?" Spike asked himself.

A large shadow, shaped like a pony, then covered up Spike, blocking the pleasant and warm sun from beaming on him. Spike looked in the direction of where the shadow originated from and saw a large alicorn in the process. He wasn't too sure if the alicorn was close to him or not, or even who it was. However, he did see the alicorn flying in the direction of Canterlot.

"Princess Luna must be furious again." Spike told himself before casually continuing his walk along the fences of Sweet Apple Acres.

Before long, Spike caught up with Twilight, whom was chatting away with Applejack. On the farm, he saw Rainbow Dash as well, who was also helping Applejack out with her apple bucking. He finally caught up to the three ponies and started asking them if they saw what he saw and felt the ground shake like he did.

"What?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"The ground was shaking about a couple of minutes ago!" Spike exclaimed. "Didn't any of you feel it?"

The three ponies gazed at Spike as if he had sprouted two more heads.

"Are you sure you didn't just get a few jitters, Spike?" Twilight asked, somewhat about to burst into laughter.

"No, Twilight," continued Spike, "I'm really being serious!"

Twilight and the others chuckled, sarcastically answering back-

"Okay, Spike. Whatever you say."

Spike felt hurt. He knew they never believed him, no matter what he says. However, when a sonic boom came from the direction Canterlot was in, everypony and Spike turned their heads and saw horror beseech upon them, for next to Canterlot was a pony shaped figure, and that figure was destroying Canterlot.

The figure had caused one of the pillars of the Canterlot Castle to collapse, surely killing and severely injuring several ponies. All Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike could do was watch the horror of the attack on Canterlot.

Spike turned back and gazed at the ponies.

"Believe me now?" He retorted.

The three of them looked down at Spike, all nodding their heads in a slow manner.

A few moments later, a letter from Princess Celestia had appeared and Spike read it aloud to the three ponies.

"Twilight," started Spike, "in case you hadn't noticed yet, Canterlot is under attack. The attacker appears to be a very large alicorn, using their magic to destroy our city. I need you and your friends to come immediately with the Elements of Harmony before it's too late! My magic and Princess Luna's magic isn't enough to defeat this beast by ourselves! We need you, Twilight!"

Twilight's eyes widened with horror as she pictured Celestia and Luna, alone, in Canterlot, about to either be killed or injured. She gazed at her friends, telling them to go round up everypony else while she grabbed the Elements of Harmony.

Doing as they were told, Applejack and Rainbow Dash left immediately, while Twilight stared at Spike.

"You were right..." She said before hustling on home to retrieve the Elements.

* * *

A few minutes have passed by since Twilight had sent Applejack and Rainbow Dash to go round up the rest of the gang.

Few minutes...to Twilight, that seemed to be like a few years, possibly longer. She was still contemplating the events that were happening in Canterlot at this very moment.

"I sure hope Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are alright." She told Spike.

Spike didn't answer back. Instead, he glanced back at the destruction that alicorn was causing in Canterlot. Usually, one can see the Canterlot Castle from Ponyville. Now, it was gone. The air around Canterlot was swarming with Pegasi, fleeing for their lives from the destruction. Twilight felt a pain growing in her stomach the more she thought about Celestia and Luna.

Finally, the rest of her friends had shown up, fully aware of the situation currently happening. Not too long after they all arrived did they start hurrying on over to Canterlot to help put a stop to this madness.

* * *

The journey towards Canterlot was not like any other journey the mane six had taken before to this hustle-and-bustle capital. Usually, the journey was over fairly quick. Today, however, the journey towards Canterlot seemed to drag on endlessly; it couldn't conclude any faster.

The entire way there, silence trickled within the train car. Nopony spoke a single word the entire way. Instead, each and every pony held their heads way down low, wondering if the princesses were unharmed. Twilight, on the other hoof, thought who could be behind this inhumane charade.

_It can't be Nightmare Moon, _she thought, _the Elements of Harmony transformed her back to good._

She looked out the window as she saw Canterlot in sight. The alicorn was pushing their way through Canterlot and had already destroyed roughly half of the city.

_Could it be Discord? _Twilight wondered.

Silence. That was all the trip was. Silence.

Eventually, the train had started pulling into Canterlot, only to have to be shut down since there was debris blocking the train from going any further. The six got off the train (plus Spike) and immediately made their way towards the remains of the Canterlot Castle. In the distance, the group saw the giant alicorn continuing his attack on Canterlot.

Twilight was torn; she didn't know if she should make sure Celestia and Luna were all right, thus putting the lives of numerous ponies in jeopardy, or defeat the alicorn first, checking up on the princesses later on.

"Let's go, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "It isn't safe here!"

Twilight snapped out of the trance she was in and noticed the alicorn had spotted them, making their way over towards them. Twilight and the others ran as fast as their hooves would carry them, fortunately escaping from the giant alicorn as they continued their wrath of the capital city.

Twilight and the others stopped in order to catch their breath. For their luck, they stopped just outside the remainders of the Canterlot Castle. The ground shook vigorously as the alicorn stomped about throughout the city. Finally, the group started proceeding into the damaged ruins of the Canterlot Castle. The inner portions of the castle were damaged beyond repair and the walls were lined up with several dead guards. The group continued their pursuits into the castle, trying their hardest to keep and maintain their balance as the ground shook vigorously on occasion.

Eventually, the group found themselves outside the remains of the throne room. Inside the room was Celestia and Luna, whom were shivering and shaking violently out of fear. Twilight ran up to the both of them, comforting them as best as she could while also searching for any signs of injuries.

"Are you both alright?" She asked. "Did either of you get hurt?"

Rather than answer, both Celestia and Luna shook their heads. They weren't hurt physically, just mentally and emotionally. What was certain was that they had to evacuate immediately.

"Let's go!" Twilight barked. "It isn't safe here anymore."

The two regal sisters both agreed that they had to leave, but found it hard to move an inch. Twilight had to use her magic to get them up on their hooves. It was hard work, but it was doable. Once the two sisters were on their hooves, they found the strength to move out instantly.

Navigating through the crumbling halls was tough work, but eventually, the group found their way outside. However, what was standing outside, waiting for them, was the giant alicorn. The alicorn stomped both of their front hooves on the ground, causing whatever was left of the Canterlot Castle to crumble and collapse. Fortunately for Twilight and the others, nothing particularly large landed on top of them, managing to get back up with only minor scratches found on their bodies, wings, and horns.

The group gazed up at the alicorn, who was towering over them and all of Canterlot, for that matter. The alicorn gave off a most unfortunate evil smile and chuckled a bit. Their voice boomed and echoed throughout the remains of Canterlot.

"So," the alicorn started, "we finally meet, Celestia. I admit, the anticipation was killing me, but I'm a bit flustered as to why you're so small, and I'm so big!"

The alicorn laughed once more. His booming voice cause the Earth to rattle below him. He hasn't cared really, on account of all that he has done recently.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Celestia cowered up and was unable to answer the alicorn, not that it would've mattered anyway. I mean, how would the alicorn hear them?

Anyway, Twilight started flying up to meet the alicorn, face-to-face, along with Rainbow Dash. It was a long flight up, but the two eventually made it. They gazed deeply into the alicorn's large, hypnotizing blue eyes before talking to him.

"Who are you!?" Twilight bravely shouted. She was extremely nervous talking to the alicorn since she didn't know what would happen to either her, Rainbow Dash, or anypony down on the ground, but she made sure to keep her nervousness from showing.

The alicorn stared deeply at Twilight. He could sense Twilight's nervousness and decided to toy with her nerves.

"What's the matter, Princess Twilight Sparkle?" He questioned. "A bit nervous are we, hmm?"

Twilight stared into the hypnotic blue eyes of this alicorn. Now, she felt frightened scared and fearful. Rainbow Dash sensed this and went to go back up her friend.

"How do you know who she is!?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

The tall alicorn stared blankly at Rainbow Dash, showing a cross look upon his face.

"Don't talk to me like that, Rainbow Dash!" The alicorn boomed. "I'm not one of your friends!"

Rainbow Dash cowered up. Even Equestria's best athlete and top flyer couldn't handle being overshadowed verbally and literally. The alicorn saw Rainbow Dash's fear and decided to toy with her fear.

"Scared, Rainbow Dash?" The alicorn teased. "Relax, I know who all of you are, the Elements of Harmony. Your Element is Loyalty, Twilight's is Magic, Pinkie Pie's is Laughter, Fluttershy's is Kindness, Applejack, Honesty, and Rarity's is Generosity."

The six ponies were now even more scared than they have ever been before. They were on edge and suspicious about the towering alicorn standing before them.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, breaking some tense silence.

"Why, I'm an alicorn, just like yourself, Twilight." The alicorn teased.

Twilight grew impatient. "I mean your name!"

"My name is Chernobog." The alicorn boomed (Finnish God of Destruction, translated to English, for those who are wondering).

"Why are you here, Chernobog?" Twilight continued.

"Easy." Chernobog replied.

He motioned his front right hoof to the left, pushing everypony on the ground over the side of a cliff, sending everypony tumbling and falling to what was certain to be their deaths. He then motioned his right wing towards the left, swatting both Twilight and Rainbow Dash away like flies, sending them spiraling out of control over the side of the same cliff everypony was pushed off of.

"I want Equestria!" Chernobog boomed, continuing his destruction of Canterlot.

* * *

Down below, near the bottom of the cliff everypony was tossed over, everypony had landed safe and sound, thanks to the quick wits of Celestia and Luna, safely guiding everypony to safety. The nine of them then proceeded to safety after they saw one of the few remaining pillars of the Canterlot Castle come crashing down, almost crushing them.

The group stopped just outside a field, away from all of harm's wrath. They sat down on the luscious green grass as they began devising a plan to defeat Chernobog. The gigantic size of Chernobog was going to be a problem, mainly because the magic they could use would have no effect on a pony of that size.

Just when the group was about to give up on a solution, Twilight offered up a suggestion.

"Is there a spell, any kind of spell, that will allow me to grow to match his size?" Twilight asked.

The other ponies looked at Twilight as if she had gone crazy.

"It sounds weird, I know." Twilight continued. "Though if there is a chance that I can match his size, or at least come close to it, then maybe we have a fair shot of defeating him."

Once again, the other ponies looked at Twilight, wondering if she had lost her mind. Finally, though it seemed silly and unusual, they started agreeing, one by one, that they should search for such a spell.

* * *

Too much time has passed by searching for the spell. Let's face it, although the group found a spell that is similar to the one Chernobog casted, it is certain that the entire capital city of Canterlot is destroyed.

"Cast it, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright," answered Twilight, "but stand back. I'm not sure what'll happen."

The group cleared the way so Twilight could cast the spell. It was hard work casting a spell of drastic proportions, but Twilight was determined to cast it, no matter what.

"Look!" Spike shouted. He pointed over towards Twilight.

Twilight managed to cast the spell, slowly but surely increasing her height. It may have taken a while, but Twilight was able to successfully cast the spell and almost match the height of Chernobog. She opened her eyes and noticed that the spell did indeed work. She spread her wings out, overshadowing plenty of the trees that were nearby.

"Wow!" Twilight said, her voice echoing as it traveled through the wide open air. "It worked!"

She took a step forward and, when her hoof touched the ground once more, shook and rattled the Earth, causing the others to stumble and fall over.

She glanced down and saw the rest of the ponies stumbling and struggling to get back up on their hooves.

"Sorry, everypony." Twilight apologized.

* * *

Twilight eventually made it back into Canterlot, further ahead of everypony else. She could see Chernobog in the distance and shot him with a beam of magic. Chernobog surely felt that as he turned and saw Twilight, whom was almost the same height he was. Casually stomping forward, causing more destruction within Canterlot, he stopped just in front of Twilight.

Even with Twilight's dramatic increase in height, Chernobog still towered over the little alicorn. He pushed her aside, stating that she wasn't worth his time. Recovering from the push, Twilight sent over yet another beam of magic towards Chernobog. He turned around once more and confronted the bothersome alicorn.

"Listen," Chernobog started, "you aren't worth my time. So why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from before I hurt you, badly, might I add."

Twilight sensed Chernobog's difference in tone, ultimately deciding to toy with his feelings for a change.

"What's the matter, Chernobog?" Twilight teased. "You're not scared of a giant alicorn like myself, are you?"

Chernobog scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process. "Chernobog is afraid of nopony!"

Just to prove his point, Chernobog shot a beam of magic towards a nearby mountainside, obliterating it, as though it were made of sand and gravel.

Twilight continued toying with Chernobog's emotions.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Chernobog lost his patience. Turning around, he kicked Twilight away from him using his hind legs, sending Twilight crashing to the ground. Twilight recovered from the blow and immediately shot another beam of magic towards Chernobog.

Instead of dodging this magic beam, Chernobog allowed it to hit him. He stared blankly at Twilight as he was being pelted by the magic, finally sending everything back to Twilight. Twilight was hit hard with everything she sent over to Chernobog; she couldn't take the damage. She collapsed on the ground, crumbling several of the remains of the buildings of Canterlot beneath her. Chernobog stepped forward and delivered one final punch to Twilight.

"Good riddance!" Chernobog boomed as he shot Twilight with an extensive bolt of magic.

Twilight was left unconscious after that final blow. She even reduced back down to her normal size. Chernobog noticed this and stepped up even further. He motioned his left front hoof towards the right, slamming Twilight hard into the side of a destroyed building. After that, he motioned his right front hoof towards the left, pushing Twilight over the side of a cliff.

"Good bye, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Chernobog roared, "forever!"


End file.
